


Into The Light

by kappa77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, Inspired by Art, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the scepter in his sternum, Coulson thought all was lost.</p><p>That was before he woke up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

It was usually busy where Peter worked, but never this busy.  
  
People were everywhere and he soon had to get people to form a line to the gate. Thankfully, most knew where they were and he really only had to comfort the little ones. He wondered for a minute of calling for help, but he decided against it. He did however ask what was happening down there.  
  
“There’s extraterrestrial activity making a big mess down there."  
  
Peter grimaced. He knew there was a reason why he preferred Earth. They didn't go meddling with other life outside their own.  
  
Eventually, when things were slowing down, Peter was able to greet people in his normal way; helping them up when they woke, telling them where they were whether they knew it or not, and then leading them to the gates personally.   
  
Then he appeared.  
  
He was middle aged, in a smart suit with sunglasses in the pocket. His graying hair was cut close to his head, but still moved when the man went to look around.  
  
Peter walked up to him and offered his hand to help the man to his feet.   
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," the man said, taking Peter's hand. Peter helped him to his feet.  
  
"Where am I?" the man asked.  
  
Peter gave the man a half smile then said, "Where do you think?"  
  
The man looked around. Peter noticed how the Man's eyes were looking for anything, anything to observe besides the endless clouds at his feet. Then his eyes hit the golden gates.  
  
The man's eyes widened. "Heaven," he said simply.  
  
"Outside it, technically. Which makes me-"

"St. Peter," the man cut in.  
  
"Exactly. And what's your name?" he was used to people freaking out when they realized where they were, so he asked them a few simple questions to put them at ease.  
  
"Coulson. Phil Coulson."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Phil," Peter shifted so the gates were in Coulson's sights, "Shall we go?"  
  
Coulson paused for a beat, and then said, "No."  
  
Peter was used to people refusing, so he started his speech on how it was better here, but the Coulson said, "That is, if I can see Earth from here."  
  
Peter paused, only somewhat sure of where this man was going, "You can, but you get just as nice a view in There, so-"  
  
"I've heard the view is better out here," Coulson stated, "And I'll only be looking for a little while."  
  
Peter stopped to take a closer look at Coulson. He had dark circles under his eyes and wrinkles where he shouldn't have them at his age.   
  
However, he looked like he could take out two robbers with just a sack of flour and not break a sweat. Whatever he did down on Earth, he enjoyed it, no matter what came up. Peter could also see a sense of pride in the man's eyes.   
  
Whatever he left down there, he wanted to see it get done.  
  
"Okay, you may," Peter said at last. He directed Coulson to the best place to view the world and showed him how to move from one location to another. Before he left Coulson, Peter noticed he was looking at Manhattan.

More and more people came in and Peter was even busier than he was a few hours ago, but he kept getting distracted by the ma- Phil. All throughout the rush, Phil was incredible talkative; mumbling what Peter assumed were orders, gasping, or wincing.

Eventually, Peter’s curiosity got the better of him and he peered over Phil’s shoulder when he was able to catch his breath and asked, “What’s going on?”

He was sure Phil would have had some kind of reaction to Peter sneaking up on him, but Phil kept looking down at Earth, with rapt attention.

“Manhattan,” Phil replied.

Peter looked further and saw…

He wasn’t really sure was he was seeing. There were explosions being fired everywhere, gray and tall aliens (Peter assumed that’s what they were. He had never seen anything like them on Earth), and in the middle of it all, were 5 people, most of which were dressed rather ridiculously, and only giant green monster.

Peter put two and two together and asked, “They’re you’re friends?”

 _That_ made Phil turn to look at Peter. “Yes,” Phil said simply, “You could say they’re the reason I’m here.”

Peter assumed Phil realized how that sounded and quickly amended it by saying it, “They didn’t kill me. I- I kind of sacrificed myself, you could say.”

Peter was going to ask why, when Phil gave a loud “Woo! Did you see that! Cap just took out three of those guys at once! I- oh,” in his excitement, Phil had turned and could clearly the amused grin on Phil’s face.

“They’re pretty important to you, huh?”

Composing himself, Phil nodded his head. “Yes,” the grin Phil had tried to hide broke out, “Those are my heroes out there.”

And if that’s what made Peter get someone else to work the Gates and spent the rest of the time watching “The Avengers” with Phil, well that was just between Phil and him.

And if Coulson shed a tear watching the Avengers toast in honor of Phil, well that was also between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote years ago when i first saw the Avengers. Like, this is from 2012 or 2013, when I was still getting the hang of writing. 
> 
> Then I saw this art and it inspired me: http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Makes-Phil-Proud-322376495
> 
> Thanks to the person who beta-ed this forever ago. I hope I took your advice but from the looks of it, I didn't ^^;


End file.
